


Reaching Out

by onetruefangirl25



Series: Reaching Out Fanfic [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Helping, ICK appears once, Leorai - Freeform, Lime, No Blood, No Smut, Protectiveness, Raph does not approve of Leo/Karai, Romance, Severe Injuries Emotionally and Physically, Some Apriltello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruefangirl25/pseuds/onetruefangirl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karai gets in trouble with the Shredder and needs Leo's help.  What started as helping a friend in need might have turned into much more than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So basically my research shows it is a massive possibility that patrolling together is more of risk than patrolling separately tonight" Donatello said ending what seemed like an endless rant about his research. Donnie had been researching the activity of both the Kraang and Foot forces and it seems like tonight, the Foot would be scouting most of southern NYC and the Kraang would be researching more about how to perfect the mutagen in northern NYC. Donnie thought it would be a good idea to inform his brothers of this situation. "What does this have to do with anything! We don't have to split up! We have more heads to bash, sounds good to me" Raph said annoyed. "No Raph, if we patrol together we're to easy of a target. We might as well just put a sign that says 'capture me' on all of our backs!" Donnie barked back, annoyed his hotheaded brother didn't trust his theory. "Enough! Both of you calm down!" Leonardo yelled. "Whatever you say oh fearless leader" Raph said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Leo glared at Raph before continuing "I say that we split up like Donnie said. I'll take the south, Raph you'll take the north, Donnie you'll take the west, and Mikey you'll take the east." "Awww...dude there's nothing cool on the east side of town...there's not even a pizzeria!" Mikey complained. "Mikey we're not patrolling to have fun, we're patrolling to keep New York safe" Leo stated, going into full leader mode. "No kidding" Mikey mumbled. "Ok team, if you need help don't hesitate to use your t-phones to ask for back up. We'll come and help you as soon as possible. After about 2 hours we'll meet on the roof near April's apartment got it" Leo said. "Got it" all three remaining brothers replied.

\----South Side of Town----

Leo had been patrolling for nearly an hour. He's seen many foot soldiers but hasn't been noticed or pulled into a fight. For this he was thankful for he hadn't got much sleep the night before and was slightly tired and didn't want to start any fights. He jumped down off the roof and started to walk in the shadows of the sidewalk. As he was walking past an ally a hand went over his mouth and pulled him into the darkness of the ally. His eyes widened and as he was about to grab for his katanas and try to escape, he was turned around and his ocean blue eyes locked with amber ones. Her eyes were full of an emotion Leonardo had never seen in her before. Fear. Once she was sure he wouldn't attack or run away, she unclasped her hand from his mouth. Before he said anything he just looked at her. She was not in her usual kunoichi armor and black training suit, she was wearing a dark blue and black crop top, leggings, and black flip flops. Her hair was actually worn down so it was hanging around her shoulders but you can still see the dyed golden hair underneath. She was still wearing her usual intimidating make up but something about her all together just seemed completely different. For what he could see she had no weapons or defense of any kind accept for her usual small katana. 'Why is she afraid? Why isn't she protecting herself? Why is she wearing these clothes? She's going to get herself killed' he thought. "Karai what's wrong? Why don't you have any weapons? Why aren't you protecting yourself?" he whispered, his eyes full of concern. "Leo I need your help" her voice was slightly shaky and she mentally curse herself for it. She hated showing her weak side...especially to Leo. "I...I...the Shredder was not pleased that I have failed him so many times...he kicked me out of the Foot Clan until I can build my way back up to be a worthy enough leader for his clan" Karai stated. "Karai...you don't owe him anything you don't have to go back" his eyes still full of concern for the girl he had fallen for ever since they've met. Karai took a deep breath "The problem is...I do have to go back...he said if I didn't come back fully powered and ready within 6 months that he would find me and...kill me." Leonardo's eyes widened. "What can I do, I want to help you but, if my brothers saw you you'd be dead and my father would disapprove of me helping you at all" Leo said. Karai sighed "I don't know what I was expecting, I just thought you of all people would be able to help me." Karai started walking away from the ally when an oversized hand grabbed her hand. Her heart fluttered slightly at the touch and when she turned to face him she could see his face was a light shade of pink, even in the dark moonlight. "I want to help you Karai and if breaking a few rules is what it takes...then I'll do it" he said. She couldn't help but give him one of her very rare small smiles. He smiled back and couldn't help but blush a little more knowing how rare those smiles were. "Come on...I think I know of a place where we can go." Leo then led her to the nearest fire escape. Once they were on the roofs he started heading to the north. Karai raised an eyebrow not knowing where they were going. After about 15 minutes of running, they came across an apartment building. Leo came to the window of an apartment on the 5th floor and used his knife to open it, Karai followed. "Where are we?" she asked. "I've come across the building for the past year and this is apartment is the only one that hasn't had it's light on...I think it's abandoned" Leo answered. Karai gave him one of her classic teasing smirks "Breaking and entering? I didn't think you had it in you fearless leader." Leo blushed at the comment. "Well i figured this would be good enough until I can figure something else out." Karai nodded and started to look around the apartment. For an apartment that's been abandoned for the past year it was pretty well kept. The living room was a decent size with a curved black leather couch that was sitting in front of a 45' screen tv. The dining room/kitchen was right next to it and it has pearl colored tile flooring. The kitchen itself was pretty small but was no doubt useable and the table was only big enough for 2 people. The bedroom was fairly large compared to the rest if the apartment. It had a queen sized bed and very nice carpet flooring with a small bathroom connected to it. "So now what?" Karai asked. Leo looked at her and said "You will stay here and I'll get the essentials you'll need...I'll come here every night while I'm on patrol to check on you and maybe sometimes I can come in other times before patrol...eventually I'll figure something else out so you can be safe and you won't have to worry any more" Leo took a deep breath. Karai felt overwhelmed by how much Leo wanted to help her. She never did anything nice for him...to be more exact all she has done to him was tease him and hurt him. "I'm not very good at saying thank you" she said. He smiled "I know." Then Karai did something she had never done for anyone ever before...she hugged him. Leo was shocked and knew he was the first to receive on from her and he hugged her back. After a while she broke away. Leo sighed happily. "I'll come by tomorrow I promise" Leo smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then" she smiled and walked to the bedroom and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he!" Raph said angrily. "He's kept us waiting here for the last hour!" he said now pacing back and forth. "Chill bro he's probably kicking some shell down south he'll be here soon" Michelangelo said calmly. "Well he should've called first instead of making us wait for him!" Raph practically screamed. "Woah woah woah what's with all the yelling your going to blow your cover" Leo said as he jumped onto the roof. "Sorry I'm late I was......busy with some foot soldiers" Leo lied. "See dude I told you it's all cool" Mikey said to his hotheaded brother. "Can it Mikey!" Raph turned to Leo "Do u have any idea how long we've been waiting for you!" "Raph I'm the leader of this team, if I need to take care I something your just going to have to live with it!" Leo exclaimed. Raph just growled angrily at his older brother. "Ok break it up you 2, Master Splinter is going to kill us if we don't get back to the Lair soon" Donnie said. "Exactly let's go" Leo said.

\-----In the Lair-----

Once they got to the lair, Donnie went into his lab to tinker on something, Mikey went immediately to the tv to play video games, Leo went into the kitchen to grab something to eat, and Raph....just wouldn't let it go. Raph walked into the kitchen grumpily. "Your a horrible liar Fearless, where were you and why were you late because I'm damn sure that you weren't crushing the Foot" Raph demanded. "Would you let it go Raph, so what if I was late and so what if I wasn't crushing the Foot, I was doing something...important" Leo said as he grabbed a piece of pizza out of the fridge, but as soon he turned to face Raph, he had a hint of blush on his cheeks and Raph knew right away where he was. "You were with HER!" Raph yelled. "Keep your voice down!" Leo hissed. "I can't believe this! So you were tongue wrestling with the Foot while we waited on a roof for an hour!" Leo blushed "I was not tongue wrestling with her! I was just helping out a friend." "The Foot is not our friend!" Raph yelled. "You don't know her like I do Raph! She's different...she's in trouble" Leo stated. "I can't I just can't! I'm telling Master Splinter" Raph said as he started walking away. "No I don't think you understand! I NEED to help her!" Leo yelled. Raph turned around "Why! Why do you NEED to help her Leo!" Leo had lost it so he yelled without thinking "Because I love her and I don't want anything to happen to her!" There was what seemed like a very long silence. Raph was about to open his mouth to say something when Leo just stormed out of the kitchen and into his room while Raph just stood there dumbstruck.

\----The Next Morning----

After the usual training session in the morning, Donnie and Mikey went to the main area to play video games while Raph read a comic. Leo on the other hand ran right out of the lair as soon as the training session was over. Both Donnie and Mikey were wondering where he had gone but Raph knew exactly where he was going.

\----At the Apartment----

Leo came to the apartment with different bags of groceries, books, etc. He set all of the bags down in the small kitchen. He looked around the living room and kitchen/dining room and saw no sign of Karai. "Karai?" There could only be one more place she could be. He carefully opened the door to the bedroom. He was met by the sight of a small petite frame in the queen sized bed. He smiled at the sight because never before had he seen her so at peace. He walked closer to find she was actually wearing a small smile as she slept. 'She is so beautiful' Leo thought. He blushed slightly at his own thoughts. He knelt beside the bed to just admire her. After a few minutes she opened her eyes. When she looked over at Leonardo she still had the small smile on her face and she then looked a little deep in thought. "Leo, if this is a dream you can stay but if it's not I would strongly suggest getting out of my room" she said with her classic smirk. He smiled "Well it's nice to know you haven't changed" he said. He stood up "I'll be waiting in the living room ok." "Ok " she replied. He walked out of the room and she sat up in bed. She got up and put on the only thing she had left from when she lived with the Shredder, what she had on yesterday. She washed it yesterday before she went to bed the night before so she would look presentable. She went out into the living room and sat a distance away from Leo on the couch. He looked over at her and smiled "As promised I got you what you need" he gestured to the bags in the kitchen. She smiled an then it sorta faded when she started to think. "Why are you doing all this for me?" He blushed "Because I believe you deserve a chance at a better life" he said trying to hide the fact there was another reason he wanted to help her. She saw right through him "There's another reason, what is it?" Leo blushed even more and scratched the back of his nervously "What are you talking about there's not another reason." She scooted closer to him on the couch "Leo I'm the master of lying I can see right through you" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder "you can tell me" she gave another one of her rare small smiles. He blushed at her touch and honestly didn't feel like he could lie to her so he said "u..um I...I m...might have s...sorta fallen f...for you a..and I just w..want you to b..be safe" he whispered and looked away. Her eyes widened slightly. Part of her expected this already from how he reacted around her but part of her was still shocked. She had always had a soft spot for Leonardo and even though she rarely admitted it to herself, she liked him too. Taking a deep breath she faced him. He was still looking down so she put her hand under his chin and twisted it so he was looking at her. When she looked at him he had the most heartbroken expression like she had stomped on his heart and threw it to the curb. The look by itself kinda made her want to cry and she NEVER cried. She shook her head. She then touched his cheek and let her thumb stroke it. She then placed her other hand on his cheek so she was cupping his face an pulled him towards her and planted a kiss on his lips.......


	3. Chapter 3

\----Previously in Reaching Out----

She then placed her other hand on his cheek so she was cupping his face an pulled him towards her and planted a kiss on his lips.

\----Now----

Leo's eyes widened. He definitely wasn't expecting the kiss at all. Honesty he thought she would have laughed at him for having feelings toward her or at least she thought she would have slapped him. Taking all of it in, he came back to reality. He finally closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Karai wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss started to become hotter and elevate quickly. Karai let her hands wonder over his shoulders and eventually to the front of his plastron slowly. Leo moaned into the kiss at how slow her hands were wondering over his body. Karai smirked against his mouth and then let her tongue flicker across his lips. He moaned slightly at the sensation and gladly opened his mouth for her. Karai let her tongue explore his mouth and memorize his taste. Her and Leo's tongues then battled for dominance against each other. She started to lean backwards on the couch and pulled him with her. He obliged willingly but then heard his t-phone go off. He broke away very hesitantly not wanting the moment to end. "Just ignore it" Karai whispered seductively, bringing his lips to hers again. He returned the kiss for a moment and then pulled away again "My brothers only call if it's an emergency" he whispered as he sat up again. He answered his phone "Hello?" Karai just continued to lay on the couch and sighed. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to the kiss and she smiled. "What! Why would you do that!" Leo practically screamed "I don't care! This is why you don't go without me! You call me first! I'm on my way" Leo stood up and growled with frustration. "I gotta go" he said. Karai opened her eyes, stood up, walked over to him, and locked her eyes with his. "Why?" she asked. He blushed at the closeness and sighed "The guys went on a mission without me and it seems that Mikey got captured by Rahzar." "You should go save your brother then" she said "but we do need to talk about what just happened later ok" she said as she brought her hand up to his cheek. He leaned into her touch and nodded. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before he climbed out the window and started heading towards the lair.

\----In the Lab----

Leo rushed into the lab. "Leo!" Donnie said relieved to see his younger brother and leader. "Where were you?" he asked "you've been gone for the past 2 hours." "Yeah Leo where were you?" Raph said sarcastically. "Where I was is irrelevant right now. Catch me up on what happened on the mission" Leo said. "Well we just went on a regular scouting mission and we were doing fine until we were passing the Shredders lair and as we were descending the fire escape. Mikey accidentally broke it and they both fell on the ground loudly and Rahzar found us. He knocked both me and Raph against the wall and as we were about to go back to fight alongside Mikey, both Rahzar and Mikey were gone" Donnie said. Leo facepalmed and sighed "This is why you don't go on missions without me" he said "well we'll have to go to the Shredder's lair and break him out." Both Raph and Donnie nodded. "Ok team let's move!" Leo yelled and they ran out of the lair.

\----In Shredder's Dungeon---

"What gives man! What do you want" Michelangelo said. Mikey was currently in a cell tied up. Rahzar was watching him from the outside of the cell. "You are bait for your brother Leonardo, and he's going to come right to us" Rahzar said with an evil smirk. "What do you need Leo for!" Mikey said. "Master Shredder wants him...you might get to witness your own brothers demise...if your lucky" Rahzar said with yet another evil smirk. Mikey frowned. "Your brother should be hear soon...we need to move you to the main room" Rahzar said. Mikey's eyes widened.

\--At Shredder's Lair (Main Room)--

Mikey was tied and gagged and placed in the center of the room. Leo, Raph, and Donnie arrived at the main room and looked down to see him there. "Ok I'll untie and ungag him while you 2 watch my back ok" Leo instructed. "Ok" the other 2 brothers replied. They all climbed down into the room. Leo went over to Mikey. When Mikey saw Leo his eyes widened and he shook his head. "Don't worry Mikey we're going to leave as soon as your free" Leo whispered. Leo untied him first and then ungaged him. As soon as he was ungaged Mikey yelled "Leo get out of here!" Leo looked confused "What are you talking about Mikey WE need to get out of here." "No! They don't want me!" Mikey yelled. "Who!" Leo said. "Me" The Shredder appeared from the shadows and came to stand in front of his chair. "Ahh!" Mikey was then held by Rahzar so he couldn't move. Then Fishface and Tigerclaw came out of the shadows and stood next to Rahzar. Fishface held Raph back and Tigerclaw held Donnie back, both of which were struggling in their grasps. Leo looked around and growled "What do you want!" Leo yelled at Shredder. "Patience Leonardo" the Shredder said "I'm going to ask this once, where is Karai." Leo's eyes widened along with Donnie and Mikey's. "He doesn't know anything your wasting your time!" Donnie barked. The Shredder just laughed. "It's seems you've been able to deceive even your brothers, but you can't fool me, I know that you have been assisting Karai and I want to know where she is, she will be leader if my clan once again" he said. Leo growled "I won't betray her like that" he thought back to the kiss which gave him more confidence in what he was saying "I won't tell you." "Suit yourself" the Shredder said. The Shredder made it over to Leo in what seemed  
like impossible speed and took his claw he always wears and slashed it across his chest before Leo could even register what was happening. "LEO!" All 3 remaining brothers yelled in unison. Then all of the sudden The Shredder, Fishface, Tigerclaw, and Rahzar all disappeared and left only the 4 brothers in the dark room with Leo face first on the floor and loosing blood fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey, Raph, and Donnie rushed over to Leo. Donnie kneeled down next to him quickly and immediately started to examine him. He turned Leo over so he was facing upward. Leo was obviously unconscious and had 2 huge slash marks across his chest. "Oh my God" Donnie said as he was looking over Leo's injury. "Is Leo going to be okay?" Mikey said concerned. "I think so...I'll do everything I can but we need to get him to the lab NOW" Donnie said. Raph and Mikey nodded. Raph grabbed Leo under the arms and Mikey grabbed him by his feet. The walked in the allies trying their best not to be seen as they try to carry Leo to the nearest manhole cover. It just so happened the nearest manhole cover was in the ally next to the apartment in which Karai had been occupying for 2 days now. Karai was in the small kitchen leaning against the frame of the window, looking out into the moonlit city. She couldn't help but keep replaying the kiss she and Leo shared about 4 hours earlier. She smiled at the memory. Never before could she remember a time when she was happier. All of the sudden she heard a slight crash in the ally below. "Come on guys be quiet your going to blow our cover" she heard a familiar voice whisper at only a pitch trained ears would hear. She looked down but a balcony blocked her view of the ally. She climbed out the window and quietly made her way down to the shadows of the corner the ally. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she looked in the direction of the voices. "How are we supposed to get him down there without hurting him" Raph yell whispered. "Just lay him down really quick and I'll go down while you hand him to me and Mikey" Donnie explained as he whispered. Karai saw them lay down an unconscious body and as she took a closer look her eyes widened. "Leo!" She ran over to kneel next to him. Mikey and Donnie just looked shocked and their eyes widened to see Karai examining their brother. Raph on the other hand growled "Get away from my brother." Karai glared daggers at him "How could you let this happen to him!" "How could we let this happen?! Breaking news Princess but your daddy did this to him! He got hurt because he wouldn't tell your frickin dad where you were hiding!" Raph yelled. Karai's expression turned to dread "He...he's like this because he was protecting me from my father?" her voice was barely above a whisper. "Pretty much" Raph said angrily. She looked back at Leo and let her thumb stroke his cheek. "Leo" she whispered as she shook her head. "I don't mean to break up this heart felt moment but Leo is getting more infected by the second...so we need to him in the lab NOW!" Donnie exclaimed. Karai looked at him "Let me come with you, I need to make sure he's okay" she said with pleading eyes. "You want us to lead you to our lair! No way!" Raph yelled. "Raph bro I think we should let her come, I mean it's what Leo would want" Mikey said. "Have you lost your mind! We are not leading her to the lair!" Raph commanded. "We can blindfold her she won't see anything" Mikey negotiated. Raph growled "Ugh! Fine!"

\----At the Lair----

After they had gotten to the lab, Donnie kicked them all out so he could work on Leo's injury. After about 2 hours Mikey and Raph decided to go to bed but Karai decided to stay up. Even if she wanted to sleep she knew she wouldn't be able to. After about another hour Donnie opened the lab doors and let out a big yawn. He went back into the lab and came out carrying Leo. He walked to Leo's room and placed him on his bed. Karai followed. She walked into Leo's room and knelt down beside Leo. She grabbed his oversized hand and held on to it tightly as if to make sure he was still there. She took a deep breath. "How's he doing" she asked not bothering to look up. "He should be fine he was doing very well when I was treating him. He needed many stitches against his plastron so he needs to stay in bed for a few days until his stitches heal fully and he can move around and continue to train. According to my calculations he should wake up within 12 hours" Donnie stated as he yawned again. She nodded. "You can go to sleep, I'll stay here with him" Karai said still holding Leo's hand. Donnie nodded and walked to his room as he shut the door to Leo's room behind him. Karai sighed and looked up to see Leo's face. "What are we going to do now" Karai whispered to Leo even though she knew he couldn't here her. She felt like she might cry but she knew she couldn't cry in front of him....even if he was unconscious. "Why would you do all of this for me? I'm not worth all the pain and the suffering I bring you" she said as her voice started to get weaker. "Oh God Leo I want to be there for you I want to be able to give you what you need and what you deserve but I'm just not it" she felt tears threaten to fall but she held them back "I'm the daughter of Shredder, evil is in my blood but somehow you and I have become friends and eventually even more than friends and I don't know why!" She let the tears fall "why me! Why out of all the people did you fall for me and why out of all the humans , I fell for you a   
mutant" the tears continued to fall "you might be a mutant but you are way more than that to me, your a man. You've always been special and when I saw you so broken because of me...I felt heartbroken....." Karai continued to talk to the unconscious Leo and to herself and eventually she cries herself to sleep beside Leo's bedside.


	5. Chapter 5

It was about 8 the next morning when Leo finally woke up. He opened his eyes and automatically felt pain in his chest. He groaned slightly at the pain. He was about to try to get up when he finally felt something holding onto his hand. He looked down to see Karai holding his hand while sleeping. Her head was on his bed but the rest of her body curled up along the side of it. He smiled slightly at just the sight of her here with him, then his eyes widened. 'She's in the lair! My brothers and Splinter are going to freak out!.....what even happened last night' Leo thought. He attempted to sit up but pain shot through his body "Ahh!" he yelped as he laid back down on the bed. Karai looked up immediately "Leo! What's wrong!" She asked with concern in her eyes. "I just tried to sit up and it really hurt...but what are you doing in the lair, if my family sees you it won't end well" he said in a weak voice. "Your brothers brought me here after I saw you....injured" she said as she looked away. She was still holding his hand and he squeezed it reassuringly. She looked up at him with a sad expression. "Now it's your turn, what's wrong" he said with a small smile. She moved so she was closer to his face so she could look directly at him. She took a deep breath "Why me?" she asked. He turned carefully so he was on his side. "What do you mean why you?" Leo asked. "I mean why me, why did you chose me to fall for?" she whispered. He smiled slightly "I didn't pick you, it just happened, I fell for you because your you" he whispered. "I'm not worth it Leo" Karai whispered as she shook her head and looked down. He put his hand under her chin so she was looking at him "Karai, of course your worth it" he whispered. "No I'm not, you could've died all because my father was looking for me" Karai said. "Karai look at me" he said. She looked up at Leo to see an emotion she's never seen before. Love. "Karai I didn't tell him where you were because I want to keep you safe and because I love you" No one has ever said those three words to Karai before. She felt like she might cry again but not out of sorrow but out of joy. Karai cupped his face gently and pressed her lips to his. Leo kissed her back and let one of his hands rest in her hair. Karai let one tear fall down her face. Leo took his thumb and wiped it away. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "I love you too" she whispered. He smiled. He was about to kiss her again when Donnie walked into his room. "Leo I..." He saw that Karai's and Leo's faces were very close. His eyes widened "Am I interrupting something?" Donnie asked nervously. Leo sighed and turned carefully so he was on his shell again. "Not at all Don what's up?" Leo asked. Karai just stood up and sat at the end of Leo's bed trying not to look annoyed that she and Leo were interrupted. "Um, well I came to see if you were awake which you obviously are so I want to tell you that you will need to stay in bed for the next 3-5 days, also we're going on patrol right now and Raph is going to fill in as leader" Donnie said. Leo groaned "Ok first of all I am not staying in bed for 3 days and second there is no way your going on patrol without me especially after what just happened" Leo commanded. "Well first of all" Donnie said mocking Leo's tone of voice "you will stay in bed or Splinter will kill you and second you aren't my leader until your healed and you also have nothing to worry about Leo, we'll stay safe, promise" Donnie walked out of the room. Leo groaned again. Karai looked over at him and smiled slightly. "Cheer up Leo." Leo smiled "What's there to cheer up about" he said sarcastically. She smirked and crawled over to him so she was holding herself up above him "I have absolutely no idea what we could do in your room...alone" she whispered seductively as she brought her mouth to his. He blushed as he kissed her back. His hands went to her waist and she then straddled his hips. She brought both hands to his face and let her tongue flicker across his lips. He moaned slightly and opened his mouth and let his and Karai's tongues play with each other. She let her hands drag slowly down his plastron and stop at his belt. Leo shuddered in pleasure. Karai smiled against his lips. She let her fingers slide underneath his belt and he moaned. He took his hands away from her waist and moved them so they were on her wrists. He pulled away hesitantly "Karai stop" he whispered. "Why?" She whispered. "For one I'm not ready to go all the way and there's......differences we should talk about first" he whispered. She nodded "Your right" she said. "For know we can just enjoy each other's company" he smiled. He gestured for her to come lay next to him under the covers. She did so and smiled as she cuddled up next to him. He kissed the top of her head "I love you" he whispered for the second time that night. "I love you too" she whispered back to him with a smile. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Mikey, Donnie, and Raph were in the kitchen. "Shouldn't Leo be up yet. I want to know how he wants his eggs" Mikey said as he was making breakfast. "I'll go get him" Donnie offered as he stood up. Donnie walked to Leo's room and opened the door. He was met by the sight of Karai snuggled up very close against Leo's chest and Leo had both of his arms around her small frame holding her. Donnie was left dumbfounded on what to do. He didn't want to wake them and honestly he didn't want to get on either of their bad sides. Then as he thought about it more his eyes started to widen 'Karai + Leo + in bed together = HOLY CRAP!' Donnie rushed out of the room quietly and walked back into the kitchen and sat down while trying to think of anything else. "Is Leo coming D?" Mikey asked. Donnie looked up "um...no...I didn't wake him up." "Dude! Why not?" Mikey asked. "He um...was...kinda busy" Donnie stuttered. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Raph commanded. "Well uh...he and Karai...were um...sleeping...in the same bed" Donnie said quietly. "HE WHAT! Hell no! He is not doing that crap in the lair!" Raph stormed into Leo's room and saw him an Karai snuggled up together. "GET UP! BOTH OF YOU!!" Leo and Karai both opened their eyes and Leo groaned "What gives Raph" Leo said sleepily. "I can not believe you Leo! Your sleeping with the enemy!" Karai had had enough. She stood up and walked over to Raph and glared daggers at him "Who are you to decide who he does and doesn't sleep with! For your information I'm not the enemy and we didn't sleep together! So how about you know your facts before you start making assumptions hothead!" Karai practically yelled through clenched teeth. Raph growled "Well Princess what were you doing in my brothers bed!" "That is none of your business Raph" Leo said trying to sit up but failed as the pain in his chest grew and he let out a grunt. Karai turned to face Leo and saw him grunt in pain. She looked back at him worriedly "Are you ok?" She whispered comfortingly. Leo nodded "Yeah." "Are you kidding me! Can't she drop the act already!" Raph accused "Raphael!" Leo yelled. Karai snapped "You think I'm acting!" She walked up to him and got in his face. "Your the Foot! All you ever do is lie!" He yelled. "How dare you! I wouldn't hurt him like that!" She snapped back. "Oh yeah! What about that time you tried to kill him at the docks or the time you left Octoeyeballjellybug to kill us! Should I go on!" Raph yelled. "Don't you dare use that against me!" She said with clenched teeth and hands "I didn't know what I was doing!" "It doesn't matter your the same now as you were then!" Raph accused "HE's my brother and I'm not going to let you hurt him again!". A tear of anger ran down her cheek. Leo sat up on his elbows very carefully. "Raph stop it! She's different and she always has been, if you don't like her that's your problem! But for me, you will have to tolerate her because she's not going anywhere!" Leo said confidently. "Have you lost your mind or something! It's not like she's your girlfriend Leo! Your not acting like the responsible leader you are!" Raph said. "News flash Raph...she is my girlfriend and I love her so get over yourself and leave us alone unless you have something nice to say...which I doubt" Leo said. Raph growled and slammed the door behind him. Karai turned to Leo and sat next to him. "So I'm officially your girlfriend?" She asked with a smirk on her face. "I guess so" he smiled. She gave him a quick peck on the lips "Thanks for standing up for me....but I think your brother is going to break something." "It's not like it's anything new" Leo smiled. "I guess your right" Karai laughed slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

\----Overview of Past Few Days----

It had been about 3 more days until Leo had finally gotten back up on his feet. He started training again and he felt as good as new. He actually couldn't think of a time when he felt more alive. It might not have just been the training, it may have been his beautiful new girlfriend Karai. Everytime he was around her he felt exhilarated. He loved absolutely everything about her and he never seemed to get enough.

\-----Present-----

Leo was training by himself doing a few katas as a warm up before the daily training sessions. He did this every morning just to relax himself. Karai was looking for her boyfriend and figured she'd look in the one spot he'd most likely be. She walked to the entrance of the dojo and saw Leo with his katanas doing his normal katas. She smirked and decided to join in with him. When he swung his blades down it caught on a 3rd katana that was not his. He looked up to see Karai's beautiful amber eyes. She was wearing her classic teasing smirk. He swung his swords back up and sheathed his katanas. Karai did the same. "Hey beautiful" Leo said as he walked up to Karai and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Hey" she smiled. He stood right in front of her "So what's up?" He smiled. "Nothing much I was just wondering if I could ask a favor" she said. "Anything" Leo said with smile. "I was wondering if we could get my stuff back from the Shredder's lair. I mean I would like to start training and be the kunoichi I am. In the Shredder's lair, I had a room and it has all of my belongings...my clothes, my weapons, my armor, u know and so on" she said. "It's risky but I'm sure we can handle it" he said. She smiled "I'm not very good at saying thank you" she smirked. He smiled "Then don't say it" he smirked. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips as her thank you. He brought his strong arms around to hold her as he kissed her back. "Aww dudes do you really have to do that in the middle of the dojo?" Mikey said as he walked in with Donnie and Raph right behind him. Karai and Leo pulled away and both rolled their eyes. "I'll meet you on the rooftop of the apartment for patrol" she whispered to him. "See you then" he whispered back. She gave him another quick kiss on the lips before she exited the lair. Leo turned around to face the rest of his brothers. "Ok team so we have a new mission for patrol tonight" Leo began as he told his brothers the rest of the plan.

\----Rooftop of Apartment (9 pm)----

Karai stood on the rooftops waiting for the four clad turtles to show up. Leo was first to jump down onto the roof followed by Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. "Hey" Leo greeted Karai with a smile. "Hey" she smiled back. "Can we just get this mission over with already...it's enough that we have to risk our shells just to get her possessions back but we don't have time for your flirting" Raph spat annoyed. Both Karai and Leo rolled their eyes. They've gotten used to Raph's daily rants of disapproval. "Yeah we have to get moving" Leo said. They all then hopped down of the building and into the ally below. They then all piled into the Shellraiser.

\----Outside the Shredder's Lair----

"Ok team remember the plan...Me, Karai, & Raph will go inside. Mikey will stay outside as a distraction if one is needed. Me and Karai will go into her room to get her things while Raph stands outside the door as guard. Then we'll come back down and Donnie will drive us back to the lair." Leo said. "Got it" all of them said. "Let's do this." Leo said. All of them exited the Shellraiser except for Donnie. Mikey sat in the shadows of the entrance of Shredder's lair and awaited any disturbances while Leo, Karai, & Raph made their way up to Karai's room. Eventually they came to a dark hallway. "It's this way" Karai whispered. They reached the end of the dark hallway to see a black steel door with a lock on it. Karai stepped forward and inputted a code into the lock. The door opened and she motioned for Leo to follow while Raph stayed outside as a guard. Leo and Karai walked into her room. The room itself was small. The walls were painted dark grey and the floor was a black tile. There was a queen sized bed against the back wall. Above it hung a painting of the ancient Foot and Hamato Clans fighting. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a knife and a picture but he couldn't tell of what from where he was standing. There was a closet on the right wall and a window on the front wall. Leo couldn't help but find himself staring at the room. Karai smiled slightly "yes I know it's so fabulously breathless in here" she said sarcastically with a smirk. Leo blushed slightly "I just...being in your room...it's personal" he said. She walked to her night stand and picked up the picture. It was the picture of her mother. "It's not really that personal...everything in here was pretty much chosen for me" she said. She walked over to her closet and started gathering things. He walked over near her bed and saw something under her pillow. He lifted her pillow to find a small book with a plain black cover. When he held it a picture fell out. When he saw it his eyes widened and he blushed. The picture was of him. "Um...Karai what is this" he held up the book. She turned around and her eyes widened "um that would be my...diary" she said as she took it from him. He blushed more "and why do you have this" he held out the picture. She blushed "I...liked to keep a picture of you with me" she explained. "Oh...um do you have everything" she nodded as she lifted up a black douflebag. He nodded as they made their way out of the Shredder's lair.

\----At the Lair----

As soon as they got home all of them went to their own rooms to get some rest. Karai went with Leo to his room. They were under his covers with their eyes closed snuggled up close to each other. "I really appreciate what you guys did for me today" Karai whispered. "Anything for you" Leo whispered back as he kissed her head and they both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't long before Splinter figured out that Karai was staying in the lair. To everyone's surprise, he was very accepting of her and Leo's relationship. He agreed to let her stay and also participate in training. She was now accepted as part of the family.

\--A Couple Months After the  
Infiltration of the Shredders Lair--

Leo and Karai were both asleep curled up and snuggling in his bed. Mikey got up early so that he could play a prank on the couple. Mikey being Mikey obviously did not think this through as to what would happen after he pulled the prank. He snuck into the room with 2 water balloons and smiled. He then threw the balloons at each of them and laughed. Both woke up, Karai screeched while Leo gave an audible 'ahh!'. They both screamed in unison "MIKEY!". Mikey ran as fast as he could to the living room to try to get away from the raging, and soaked, couple. But Mikey's attempts failed as Karai tackled him and he fell to the ground with her right above him pinning him down. "You little shit what the hell was that!" Karai yelled through clenched teeth, water dripping off her body. Mikey blushed ever so slightly and said nervously "Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?". Leo ran out but stopped and stood in the entrance of the hallway as he saw Karai pinning Mikey down. He couldn't help feel a little jealous. He knew she was boiling mad at Mikey but was still jealous of their position none the less. All the screaming woke Donnie and Raph who stood next to Leo. "What the hell is going on" Raph said grumpily. Leo pointed in the direction of Mikey and Karai and crossed his arms trying not to look like he had a problem with it. Raph smirked "Looks like your being cheated on Leo" Raph chuckled. Donnie smirked and looked at Leo's face "Oooh look Leo's jealous." "I am not." Leo protested. "You have crossed a line this time freckles and your going to pay for it in due time." And with that Karai got off of Mikey, walked over to Leo, grabbed his hand, and dragged him into the bathroom with her. Mikey sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at Raph and Donnie with a confused expression "Dudes...what just happened." Raph and Donnie both shrugged and went to get ready for morning training.

\---In the Bathroom---

Karai shut the door behind them. "Ugh! I swear I'm going to kill your brother" Karai said angrily. "At this point I give you permission to" Leo said as he handed her a towel. She took it and rang out her hair. "I saw the way you got a jealous look on your face when I pinned your brother" she looked up and gave him her classic smirk. "I wasn't jealous....it was just....a personal position" he tried to explain. She smirked "Ahh...and why did you get jealous...do you want to be in that position Leo?" Karai asked. Leo blushed "Well...um...I...". Karai chuckled "It's ok I already know the answer" she winked. He blushed even more and grabbed a towel and wiped his face to hide it. Without warning Karai took off her shirt to get keep herself from catching a cold and covered herself with a towel. Karai looked at him and raised an eyebrow before smirking again "Like what you saw?" Leo opened his mouth to say something but couldn't make a coherent thought. Karai rolled her eyes as she thought 'boys...so cute when their flustered'. She walked up to him and gave him a short but passionate kiss. As she pulled away she smiled "I'll see you at training" she winked as she shut the door behind her. Leo just stood there and leaned against the wall "Oh. my .God"

\---At Morning Training---

All of the turtles were kneeling on the side of the dojo waiting for Karai. "Jeez us Leo where's your girlfriend" Raph said impatiently. As he said that Karai walked in but she wasn't wearing her usual black training suit and regular hair and makeup. She was wearing skin tight legging looking pants, showing off her very slim legs and a very tight fitting tank top, so tight you could almost see the outline of her bra. As for her hair and make up, her hair was in a high ponytail and the blonde dyed hair underneath was gone but replaced with blue highlights. Her makeup was not the same either, the red exaggerated makeup was gone and replaced with high volumed mascara and liquid cat eye eyeliner. Leo's jaw was practically to the floor. In his eyes, right now she looked absolutely beautiful...gorgeous...hot...he'd even go as far to say sexy...and he never liked to use the word sexy. All his brothers were snickering at his reaction and stated to whisper gossip amongst themselves. Karai smirking at his expression, kneeled right in front of him and kissed him with a lot of passion, causing all of the brothers to stare. Leo wide eyes at first eventually closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed back. He didn't know what had gotten into her today but he kinda liked it. All too soon for Leo, Karai pulled away and smirked. She kneeled in between Leo and Raph just in time for Splinter to walk in. "Good Morning my sons and daughter (A/N: I know she's actually his daughter but in this fanfic he doesn't know that...he just calls her his daughter because he considers her part of the family) today we are going to be having a sparing test in which I am to determine which one of you has the most skill thus far in your training. Last ninja or kunoichi standing will be rewarded with the prize of my choice. You will be able to use your weapon but you are not required to do so. Donatello and Raphael you are up first." Raph and Donnie stood up getting into their starting stances. Raph smirked "To make this easier on ya Don, I'll lose my sais this round." Raph said as he put his sais into his side belt. "Very funny Raph" Donnie said as he held his Bo Staff tightly. "Hajime" Sensi said. Donnie and Raph sparred for a good 8 or so minutes but eventually Raph came out on top. "Very good Raphael. Michelangelo your up next." The sparring kept going on for an hour and a half. Raph had beat Mikey and Leo had beaten Raph, which meant it was Karai against Leo as the last spar. Karai smirked as she pulled out her Juji-ken (A/N: official name of her small katana blade) "I hope you won't go easy on me" Karai said. Leo smiled "Wouldn't dream of it" he said as he unsheathed his katanas. They started to circle each other "You know this reminds me of old times when we used spar on the roof and exchange flirtatious and playful conversations" Karai said smirking. He smirked "Oh those were flirtatious conversations? I had no idea" he stated teasingly. "Hajime" Splinter said. Karai automatically went for Leo and swung her blade downwards. He swung upwards catching her blade against his. Leo stared into Karai's hypnotizing amber eyes as Karai stared into Leo's mesmerizing deep ocean eyes. Then Karai got an idea of how to win this spar quickly and smirked. Taking her blade and pushing his aside, kicked both his katanas out of his hands. Leo was wide eyed for a second tried to get in a fight in stance but it was too late before Karai dropped her weapon and tackled him and pinned him down. Below her, Leo blushed and she smirked. She leaned down to his ear and whispered "I win....and also I knew you liked this position" she smirked and placed a kiss to his neck and aquick peck on his lips before getting up and standing. Leo still blushing sat up on his elbows. "Well done Karai, you have proven yourself and you will also be awarded your reward tomorrow. You are all dismissed." They all walked out of the dojo. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey went to the living room to play video games while Leo went to the kitchen to work on battle techniques for the team at the kitchen table. Karai followed in after him a few minutes later. Leo looked up at her and smiled "Hey". She walked over to him, sat in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled seductivly. "What has been up with you lately?" Leo asked. "I have no idea what your talking about" Karai said teasingly as she nuzzled Leo's neck. Leo moaned slightly "You've been extremely flirty and seductive for the past couple of days" Leo stated as he closed his eyes. Karai smile into his neck and he could feel her hot breath on his neck. "It's called take a hint" she whispered. She pressed her lips to his neck and let her tongue lick it. He gasped and blushed slightly. She then crawled of his lap and let her fingers linger on his skin. She stood in the doorway and looked at him with a seductive look "Take a hint" she whispered again. She then winked and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lime and is not very essential to the story line so if you don't like limes you can skip to the next chapter...you have been warned

'Take a hint' it was the only three words Leo could think about. He sat on his kitchen stool just staring at the fighting techniques he had written down prior to his encounter with Karai. He of course knew what she meant but that's not why he was thinking so hard. He was supposed to be the "fearless" leader but he did have some fears. This was one of them. He took a deep breath and walked to the living room where he found that Raph and Mikey were still playing video games but neither Don nor Karai were anywhere to be seen. He sighed and headed to his room to think. He walked into his room and sat at his desk on the right side of the room. He rested his head on his arms and looked at the floor. 'Im a turtle...a giant mutant turtle...I can't do anything with anyone...it's impossible'. Then all of the sudden his chair was turned around and Karai was in his lap and kissing him before he had a chance to respond. He groaned in surprise and wrapped his arms around her waist. Karai pulled away and smiled "I dyed some of my hair blue for you the least you can do is smile" she whispered. He smiled "Yes you look very hot in blue" he whispered back. She smirked "Oh you think so?" she whispered. He took a deep breath "I know what your doing and I get your point of hinting at it for days but we need to talk" he whispered. Karai's face fell a little "Those are not words anyone wants to here Leo." "That's not what I meant...but we do need to talk." She got off his lap and sat on his bed. Leo got up and sat next to her while takin her hands "Ok...am I right in assuming that you want to take our relationship to the next level?" Leo asked. Karai looked at him and nodded and had a light blush on her face. Leo took another deep breath "I love you and I would give anything to give you everything and anything you want but-". Karai silenced him with putting her finger to his lips "There is no but then...I love you Leonardo and I want to give you myself and what we need." Leo blushed slightly "Karai believe me when I say I WANT to...it's just...I'm not exactly suitable for those...activities." "What do u mean?" Karai asked. "I'm a giant mutated turtle...it's never been done." "There's a first time for everything." Karai said. "I know but-" "Stop talking" Karai said. "What?" Leo asked. "I said stop talking" Karai said as she leaned closer to Leo and rested her forehead against his "I know that this is scary and I'm not forcing you to do anything but you need to understand that not everything has a logical answer." Leo took a deep breath and brought his hand up to stroke her cheek and slowly guided her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the tails of his mask. His hands rested on her waist as he deepened the kiss. His tongue started to explore her mouth and Karai gave out a small moan of pleasure. Karai then pushed Leo back so he was laying down and she was straddling his hips. She let her fingers explore his plastron. She could feel how sensitive it was, almost like human skin but not quite. She could feel every scar and imperfection, including the 2 long cuts he had received from the Shredder months ago, which were now heeled. Leo moaned slightly at the soft delicate hands that were searching his skin. Karai let her hands slip upwards to the back of his head and started to untie the knot on his mask. She took it off and pulled away slightly to look at him. She had never seen him without his mask. Even when he went to bed he insisted on wearing it but never explained why. Underneath her Leo blushed slightly, looked away, and sighed. Karai brought one of her hands to his face and tilted it to her so he could see her. "What's wrong?" she whispered. "I don't like being seen without my mask" he whispered back. She stroked his cheek comfortingly "And why is that." "Because I'm an ugly mutant and I prefer to hide as much as possible" he said. Karai shook her head "For one, your not ugly" she said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead "and second I think you look sexy without the mask" she said as she started to kiss his neck. He moaned a little at the feel of Karai's lips against his neck. "In that case I might leave it off more often" he said teasingly. Karai smirked into his neck and came back up to look at his face. She then took out her hair tie and let her hair come down around her shoulders and leaned down to kiss him again. He blushed but kissed back again. Leo moaned as the kiss deepened, Karai's tongue flicking across his lips asking for permission to enter. Leo let his hands snake around her waist as she explored his mouth. After a while their tongues danced together. Moaning as he felt one of Karai's hands slip under his obi (A/N: an obi is the ninja belts they wear that hold their weapons and other items) before slowly undoing the belt. A hard red blush covered Leo's cheeks as Karai let out a small moan of her own and began to run her fingers across Leo's chest and stomach once again. Karai pulled away slightly and pulled her shirt off, revealing a black lingerie bra. Leo pulled away for much needed air and looked at her. He blushed even more red, even redder than Raph's mask if that's even possible. Karai smirked "See something you like Leo?" She asked teasingly. "I...I'm not...I haven't...seen anyone like this before...it's amazing and scary at the same time." He explained. She smiled "I love you" she whispered. He smiled "I love you too" he whispered too. He decided he didn't want to be shy anymore. He took a deep breath and let his hands roam over Karai's body. Her skin was soft and warm under his rough hands. Karai groaned at the feeling. She let her eyes travel down Leo's body. That's when she saw something sticking out from under his carapace. She let her hand grab it and Leo's head automatically crashed back down on the pillow and he let out a churr. She smirked "You have a tail?" She asked. "Y...yes...i..it's...v...very...se...s..  
sensitive." He managed to say. She let her thumb stroke it and Leo let out another moan. "K..Karai" he whispered. It wasn't a question it was a plea. She smiled and changed their positions so she was underneath Leo. "Are you sure you want to do this." Leo whispered. "I have no doubt" Karai whispered back. And with that they had the most wonderful night of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

Leo had just started to awaken the next morning. He looked down to see he was holding a peacefully, sleeping Karai in his arms. He smiled and felt a pleasurable relief wash over him. 'We actually did it' he thought to himself. He literally didn't think he was going to be able to stop smiling. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Karai began to shift slightly and smiled as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning Beautiful" Leo whispered. She smiled "Good morning" she whispered sleepily. He brought his hand up to her cheek "Last night was the best night of my life" he whispered. Her smile widened "Mine too" she whispered as she leaned up and brushed her lips against his. After a few moments they pulled away and snuggled up closer and closed their eyes. As soon as they were comfortable Mikey barged in. "Sensei wanted me to tell you guys-" Mikey stopped talking as soon as he saw all there clothing on the floor and the couple very close together. "Oh man..uck...eww..never mind" he said as he covered his eyes "just come to training when you get the chance" he said as he speed walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Leo and Karai looked at each other. "He's going to tell everyone isn't he" Karai stated. "Knowing Mikey, probably" Leo sighed. They both got up and got dressed. Leo wore his regular gear while Karai put on short black shorts and a black tank top, which were not nearly as tight as they were yesterday, and leg and arm wrappings around her wrists and ankles, while her hair an makeup was the same as yesterday. The couple walked out of the bedroom hand in hand and into the dojo for morning practice. All three brothers looked at the couple with weird expressions on their faces. They let go of each other's hands and kneeled in their assigned spots. Splinter walked into the room and greeted everyone "Good morning my sons and daughter." "Good morning Sensei" they all said in unison. "Karai please stand up" he ordered. She did as she was told and stood. "I have promised you a reward in today's training, and today we are doing a weapon swap to see how well you have developed as ninjas." All four brothers groaned. "Karai will be able to choose who gets what weapon." Mikey, Raph, and Donnie all groaned again. "My sons please leave your weapons in the center of the dojo" Sensei commanded. All brothers reluctantly put their weapon in a pile and Karai added her weapon as well. "You may begin" Splinter told Karai. She nodded and picked up her Juji-ken and gave it to Leo and smirked "Let's see how well you can fight as me" she whispered seductivly. He smirked "We'll see won't we". All three of the remaining brothers made gagging noises in unison. "Get on with it already" Raph said. Karai got an evil smirk "Ok...let's see how you do with your opposite weapon" she said as she handed him Donnie's Bo Staff. He growled "How the hell is that fair! You give Leo a miniature version of his weapon and you give me my opposite!" "Maybe you should start being nicer to me" she smirked. "Ugh...whatever" he spat. She then picked up Mikey's nunchucks and gave them to Donnie and gave Mikey Leo's katanas. "Aww man...I got these the last time we did this! And apparently you can't twirl katanas" Mikey wined. Karai raise her eyebrow "Of course you can't twirl katanas they're not meant for that." She said as she picked up Raph's sais and held them with ease. "Do you even know how to use those Princess" Raph snickered. "Oh you mean like this" she said as she twirled one sai with her hand and then maneuvered a jab so it was very close to his face when she finished the move and she smirked. Raph stood there stunned and pushed the sai out of his face "What the hell! She knows how to use them!" Karai smirked "I know who to use almost all of the weapons in ninjutsu, being raised by the Shredder did have it's upsides" Raph opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by his Sensei's voice. "That's enough, I would like to see Raphael and Karai spar first" he said. "This is going to be fun" Karai said. "Don't get your hopes up Princess" Raph said confidently. "Hajime" Sensei ordered. Karai went at Raph with ease. By the time the spar was over she had cut him three different times. "Word of advice Raph...you don't hold a Bo Staff like a baseball bat" she laughed slightly. Raph growled "Whatever". She sparred off between Mikey and Donnie but neither knew how to handle their weapons. "Leonardo, Karai...Hajime" he said. They started to circle each other. "How does it always come down to this" Karai said. "I don't know, maybe it's fate for us to always fight against each other" Leo teased. "Well that's a crazy idea isn't it" she smirked. Leo charged at her using the small blade as a normal katana but that really didn't work out. Karai easily used the sai to block it and turn the Juji-ken sideways as it fell to the ground. "I know my own weapon too well" she smirked. "Once again Karai has won and proven herself as a very skilled kunoichi...you may all take your weapons back and then you are all dismissed." Everyone did as they were told and walked out of the dojo.

\---Right Before Nightly Patrol---

"Do I actually get to come on patrol tonight?" Karai asked. "I don't even think so, not until Shredder's taken down for good" Leo said as he sat on his bed changing the wrappings on his wrist. Karai puffed out her lower lip "Please" she said as she sat on his lap. "No...trying to look cuter isn't going to work" he said. "Pretty please" she whispered so her breath was grazing his lips. He took a deep breath trying not to give in "N-no Karai, I'm not going to put you in danger." "I guess I'll just have to convince you" she whispered on his lips. She then leaned down all the way so that their lips met. She kissed him with fiery passion, pleading him to let her prove herself and go on patrol with him and his brothers. He kissed back and wrapped his arms wrap around her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him down on the bed. They both moaned slightly as they hit the mattress. She brought her hand up to his cheek and stroking it lovingly. Mikey walked into the room "Leo time for-" he saw the two making out on Leo's bed. "Aww man are you serious! This twice I've caught you in the act today bro...that's just gross...from now on I'm letting Raph come get you...time for patrol come on" Mikey said as he walked out of the room. They sat up and Leo rolled his eyes. "So can I come?" She asked hopeful. "No, but I promise maybe sometime soon" he said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips and left for patrol.

\----An Hour After Patrol Started----

Karai let out a sigh as she sat on the couch staring at the TV. She didn't like to sit and do nothing, and even worse, she hated being away from Leo this long not knowing if he was okay. As she continued to stare at the TV Space Heroes came on. Captain Ryan appeared on the screen and as he began to say his line Karai whispered it with him "Gentlemen I have a bold and daring plan, there's no time for hesitation, my orders must be carried out without question." She hugged her knees to her chest and smiled slightly at her ability to quote her boyfriends favorite show. She heard a sound at the entrance to the lair. She looked over her shoulder and saw a small box next to the turn stiles. She stood up and walked over to it an noticed it had her name on the top. "How the hell did mail for me get to the lair?" She asked to herself. She picked it up and took it over to the couch with her. She sat down and turned the TV off. She opened the box and saw a small cube shaped device about an inch in size. She looked at it and was confused on what it was or who sent it. But she gasped as she saw the Foot Clan symbol on one side of it. She picked it up and tried to examine it but as soon as she picked it up, it fell to the floor and gave a projection of the Shredder. Karai felt many different emotions fill her at that moment. Hate. Sadness. Betrayal. She wanted to crush the device that brought the projection up for her to see but held herself back to hear the message. "The time is up my daughter. You will come back and lead my Foot Clan. You have been exiled long enough. If you fail to return within 48 hours the consequences will be...unfortunate. I look forward to be reunites once again." The projection disappeared back into the cube device. Tears of hatred and horror rolled down her cheeks. She picked up the device and brought it to her and Leo's room. She opened a drawer she's never seen him open in the desk and forced the device into it. She somehow managed to walk back to the couch before she broke down. She curled herself into a ball and began to cry. There were so many different emotions she was feeling and she didn't know what to do. Ever since she had moved into the lair, for the first time in her life, she had felt like she had a family. She had someone to love her and she loved him back. She didn't want to go back to her thieving, menacing life with the Shredder. "Hey Karai we're ba-" Leo saw the love of his life curled up on the edge of the couch. He rushed over to her immediately "Karai what's wrong?" he said with severe concern in his voice. "N-nothing I-mm fine" she managed to say. Leo could see his brothers staring and knew Karai doesn't like being weak. He picked Karai up bridal style and she gave no resistance. He walked her to their room and sat her on the bed but she wouldn't let go of him so he put his arms around her and stroked her hair lovingly. "Shhh...it's ok...tell me what's wrong...what happened?" She shook her head and whispered "I love you so much." He nodded "I know...I love you too...but what's wrong?" She looked up at him with tear stained eyes "I have to go back to the Shredder."


	11. Chapter 11

\----Previously on Reaching Out----

She shook her head and whispered "I love you so much." He nodded "I know...I love you too...but what's wrong?" She looked up at him with tear stained eyes "I have to go back to the Shredder."

\----Now----

Leo's eyes widened and shook his head as he used his thumbs to wipe away some of her tears "No you don't...why would you say that?" "Because if I don't he'll kill you, I know he will" Karai said with a hoarse voice. "Karai he's not going to find me and he's not going to find you, what brought this thought into your head?" He asked. She shook her head in sorrow and stood up. She walked over to the desk drawer she put the cube device in and handed it to Leo. He stared at it and saw the Foot Clan symbol on the side "What is this?" He asked. She picked it up by the side, which she had done a few minutes prior, and it fell to the ground and brought a projection of the Shredder. Karai buried her head in Leo's shoulder not wanting to re-live the horror that her so called "father" brought in the virtual message. Leo wrapped his arm around his girlfriend comfortingly while he looked at the projection with hatred and confusion. "The time is up my daughter. You will come back and lead my Foot Clan. You have been exiled long enough. If you fail to return within 48 hours the consequences will be...unfortunate. I look forward to be reunited once again." The projection then disappeared into the cube device for the second time that day. Karai sobbed slightly at the sound of the message replaying. Leo wrapped both his arms around her and tried to comfort her the best he could. "Shhh sweetie, I'm not going to let him take you away from me" he whispered soothingly. "I have to go, he will stop at nothing to find me and he will punish me for not obeying" she whispered in a worried voice. "Never. I will always fight for you and he can't bring me down as long as your with me." "So much of my life has been about revenge and honor...I'm not going to ask you to risk your life for me",she whispered. Leo took a deep breath, stood up, and held out his hand to her "Come on" he whispered. She looked up at him with a miserable expression "What?" "Just trust me" he said. She nodded slowly and took his hand. He guided her through the dark lair and into the dojo. He led her to the center of the dojo in front of the tree. "Sit down" he said. She did as she was told and sat. "Just hold on a second I'll be right back" he whispered. A few minutes later she saw a new source of light illuminating around her. She noticed Leo had set out a couple of candles around where she was sitting and was now lighting them. Once he was done, he sat down right behind her. "Leo, what are we doing?" she asked in a weak voice. "I'm going to try and make our worries disappear for tonight" he whispered. She opened her mouth to protest but Leo interrupted her. "Shhh...just try it okay...now...please cross your legs and close your eyes like you would if you were meditating" he whispered. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and got into a lotus position. He put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them lightly "Now just relax and concentrate on my voice and what I'm saying" he whispered smoothly. She nodded but said nothing else. "Okay, let's go back to the first day I ever met you" he whispered "I was mad at my brothers and I let Raph take care of the team while I wondered the city. I was walking along one roof and I heard someone following me...I thought it was Foot ninjas...in which case I was partly correct...but when I looked up on the billboard I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Karai let a small smile form on her lips and opened her eyes to try to look at him. "Ahh ahh ahh...no peeking" he said playfully. She rolled her eyes slightly but closed her eyes again as Leo continued his story. "I knew right then that I liked her more than I should and I haven't even gotten to know her yet. She jumped off the billboard and told me I wasn't half bad at fighting against the Foot Clan...and that's when she threw blinding powder in my face and threw me to the ground" he smiled. Karai laughed slightly at the memory, remembering how cocky she was when she was with the Foot Clan. "She told me her name was Karai and that's all she said before she left...but only about a short hour later I was walking through an ally and she happened to find me again, teasing me about how I talk to myself while trying to remember something" he whispered against her neck "and then we had our first fight both orally and physically...I told her she wouldn't do well because I could now see and she told me I wouldn't do well because she was better than me...after I couldn't think of another good comeback we began to fight...she telling me I was predictable and I telling her that she was interesting and eventually she won against me and left again" Karai smiled and turned while opening her eyes. She faced Leo with tears of happiness in her eyes. He smiled and brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb lovingly. "And that was the start of the best thing that has ever happened in my life...over the months and years she and I would meet up again, fight or talk...but 6 months ago she needed my help and so I helped her...and then we finally became a couple and I've never been happier in my life and I know that she feels the same." A tear of happiness rolled down her face and he wiped it away. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too" he whispered back and he leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips. "Come on let's go to bed it's pretty late" Leo said. She nodded and they walked back to their room hand in hand.

\----About 3 in the Morning----

Karai was snuggled up in Leo's arms but she couldn't sleep. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and stood up carefully so she wouldn't wake up Leo. She went over to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper and began to write on it. A few minutes later she stopped writing and put the note on her pillow next to Leo's head. She walked to the wardrobe and took out her black training suit and put it on. She then looked at the box in the bottom of the wardrobe...it contained her Foot armor that she used to wear. Taking a deep breath she picked it up and put it on. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and looked at herself in the small mirror located right above the desk. She wanted to punch the mirror and make the horrible image go away. She was a Foot ninja again. She was the Hamato Clans worst enemy. She was the Shredders daughter. She took off the half mask that she was wearing and looked at Leo's sleeping figure on the other side of the room. She walked over to the bed, leaned down and kissed his forehead. She pulled away and shook her head "I'm so sorry" she whispered across his skin. With that she walked out of the bedroom and exited the lair. She wanted to turn around. She wanted to see one last look at her home before she left. She wanted to cry. But she willed herself to do none of these things and kept walking forward.

\----At the Shredders Lair----

Karai walked into the Shredders lair with a tough and confident exterior look, while on the inside she felt like she was dying. She walked up to the dark hallway that contained the bedrooms. She walked to a dark room at the end of the hall and opened the door. She knelt at the end of the bed and said "I have returned...father." "It is good to see you again my daughter...I've been expecting you."


	12. Chapter 12

Leo woke up the next morning with a strange feeling of loneliness. He opened his eyes to see that Karai was no longer laying next to him. He sat up and scrunched his face in confusion. And that's when he saw the note   
on Karai's pillow containing her beautiful handwriting. He picked it up and began to read it. It read:

Leo,

I have left to go back to the Foot Clan. I'm not going to risk your life over my family issues. I want you to know that the past 6 months have been the best of my life and if I had a choice, I would choose you. Please don't come to Shredder's lair searching for me, this is my problem and I'm going to deal with it. As much as this pains me, I'm your enemy now and I'm a risk to your family and clan. I can't be with you any longer. I guess in a way, I'm breaking up with you. I'm so sorry for the pain I've brought you and probably will continue to bring in the years to come. No matter how bad things get, I will always love you.

 

I love you more than you know,

Karai

 

Leo felt his heart break as he finished reading the note. He held the note tightly in his hand and walked to the kitchen. He made coffee and drank it immediately after it was finished. He sat down at the table and re-read the note over and over making sure he didn't read it wrong. Once he was sure there was no way in shell he had read it wrong he folded his arms on the table and placed his head on them before he began to reflect. A few tears slipped past his eyes as he reflected on why this had happened. Donnie walked into the kitchen because he smelled coffee. Before he could get to the machine though, he saw his younger brother looking more depressed than ever. He walked over and sat next to Leo "What's wrong Leo?" Leo didn't say anything but pushed the note towards Donnie. He read it over and his expression saddened "Leo...." Don started. Leo lifted his head with slightly tear stained eyes "She left...and it's all because of the damn Shredder." "I know that this is hard Leo but you have a clan to run and a team to lead...as much as you hate it you can't let it phase you" Donnie explained. Leo glared at his brother "Don't let it phase me?! Don do you understand what she is to me! She is my reason for living...she is the love of my life! I'll be damned if you think I'm just going to let her go" Leo said as he stormed off to his room.

\---Overview of the Past 4 Months---

Leo has been depressed all four months he's been without Karai. He still lead the team and they went on patrols but as soon as they returned he would go straight to his room. His brothers became worried that he would never let this go and to be honest Leo wasn't on his game and this presented a problem.

\---4 Months Later---

Leo was in his room staring at his ceiling and sighed. His heart hurt and he didn't think it would ever heal. He looked over at his desk where a picture of him an Karai was located. These days, that picture was the closest thing he had to her besides her note she gave him before she left. Mikey came in "Come on bro...time for patrol." Leo sighed and nodded as he walked out with Mikey.

\----On the Rooftops for Patrol----

Leo sighed "Ok team...Mikey to the South, Raph to the East, Donnie to the West, and I'll take the North. If you need help use the the stress signals on your t-phones." They all nodded and went off in their assigned directions.

\---To the North (Leo)---

Leo walked along the rooftops on high guard but still distant as he looked up at the stars. He stopped and leaned against a water tower with his arms crossed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He suddenly felt other presences around him when Foot ninjas came into view. He growled slightly and took out his katanas. Within minutes he took them all down and without difficulty. He sheathed his katanas and started to walk away when he felt another presence behind him. He unsheathed his katanas and turned around and his eyes widened. He dropped his katanas and his mouth was slightly agape. He stared at the presence in front of him and vision slightly blurred from tears forming in his eyes. "Karai" he whispered in shock. She stared back at him with her own tears. He started to walk towards her but she took a small step back and shook her head "Leo..." she said as she put her hands up to try to keep him away. He stepped closer and pushed her hands away from in front of her and stared into her eyes. She stared back into his deep ocean blue eyes she loves so much. He moved forward closing the gap between them and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back just as tight if not tighter then Leo. They both let some tears fall down their faces and hugging each other tighter making sure that this wasn't a dream. Leo pulled away slightly and brought his hand up to her face and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear "I've missed you so much" he whispered. "I've missed you too but-" she was silenced by Leo's lips against hers. She brought both of her hands up to his cheeks as Leo brought his arms around her waist. They lost themselves in a kiss before they pulled away for much needed air. "I love you" Leo whispered. "...I love you too Leo...very much...but I can't recover from this again" she whispered. "There's nothing we have to recover from...we don't have to separate again" he whispered. "Yes we do...I'm the Foot and Shredders daughter we can't see each other." "I've lost you once and I will not lose you again" he said. She sighed "I left so that I wouldn't risk your life." "Like you once told me not everything has a logical answer" he said. "......You have to promise me you won't leave me...I can't recover a second time I just can't." "I swear with every fiber of my being" he whispered before he leaned in kissed her again to seal his promise.


	13. Chapter 13

\----Previously on Reaching Out----

"......You have to promise me you won't leave me...I can't recover a second time I just can't." "I swear with every fiber of my being" he whispered before he leaned in kissed her again to seal his promise.

\----Now----

After many kisses, embraces, and silent promises, Leo headed on the rooftop back to his brothers. He and Karai had agreed to meet later in the week at the same spot. Leo could not even begin to describe how overjoyed he had felt to see Karai again after an agonizingly slow four months. As he approached the rooftop he was supposed to round back to, he could practically feel the various emotions of his brothers intensely. Donnie's worriedness, Mikey's frightenedness, and Raph's annoyance mixed along with the other two brothers emotions. Leo finally jumped down onto the roof asking "Are you guys okay?" "OMG Leo! We were beginning to think you were dead dude!" Mikey said as he embraced his older brother in a tight hug. Leo hugged back when Raph pulled him off of Mikey and did the same "Leo you dork! You had us all worried!" Leo smiled and gladly hugged back pleasantly surprised that Raph was showing his soft side which he rarely did. "Where were you?" Donnie asked, relief evident in his voice. "Um...I ran into some Foot, but definitely nothing to worry about" Leo said as a partial lie. "The Foot caused you to be three hours late?" Donnie questioned. "There were a lot of them" Leo lied quickly. "If you say so bro, we're just glad your okay" Mikey said. Leo smiled "Come on guys let's get back to the lair."

\----At the Lair----

When they got back to the lair Donnie went to the lab to upgrade some gadgets before he went to bed, while Mikey went to his room and immediately fell asleep. Leo was heading to his room with a smile on his face when he was stopped by Raph. "No one fights the Foot for three hours, especially not Splinter Jr" Raph said with concern on his face. "Raph I'm fine and maybe I can explain later, but for now I need to keep this to myself" Leo said with hope that Raph would understand. Raph nodded "Turtles first right?" "Turtles first" Leo confirmed with a smile. Leo stepped forward and hugged Raph reassuringly. After a few moments he pulled away and walked off to bed.

\----2 Days Later----

The turtles were on patrol and decided to split up once again. "Okay team you know what to do" Leo said as they went off in their assigned directions. Leo practically ran at full speed to the rooftop where he met Karai two nights prior. Little did he know he was being followed. He reached the rooftop and did not see Karai, nor did he sense her presence. Sure enough, though, she jumped down onto the roof top a moment later. He smiled and greeted her with a peck on the lips. She smiled "Hey" she said. "Hey" he greeted back. "Are you sure your brothers are okay with you seeing me again?" she asked. "Well...I haven't exactly told them" he said slowly. "Why not?" she asked. "I don't want them to freak out and I don't want their judgment to get in the way of what we have." Karai opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by another voice, "And you really thought we wouldn't have understood! I thought you said Turtles first!" Raph yelled as he jumped down onto the roof. "Raph let me explain-" Leo started. "No! I've got plenty of info to know what's going on" he said as he walked over to both of them. "You said Turtles first Leo! That means you tell us what's going on!" Raph said with a look of hurt and anger. "I was going to tell you, but what would you have said! You've made it apparent that you don't like Karai" he said in his defense. "Leo...I'm not as evil as you make me out ta be...I would've been happy for you because it's obvious that you need her...it doesn't matter if I like or not." Leo stood there shocked "You mean you support us?" Leo asked. "Well...yeah I mean I see how you look at her...you look like Don looking at April." "That's really nice of you Raph...I know you've never trusted me" Karai spoke up. Leo and Raph both looked at her. "Well it turns out you're not half bad...you know...except for the return to Shredder part" he said with a cocky grin. She smirked back "You're not half bad yourself." Leo smiled and looked at Raph "Thanks bro." "No problem" Raph said. "You need to continue patrol in the south and I'll continue patrol up here with Karai...I'll meet you back at the rooftop near the entrance to the lair" Leo instructed. "Got it...see you later" Raph said as he jumped off the roof. Leo turned back to Karai "That went well" she said smiling. "Yes it did" Leo said back. For the rest of patrol Karai and Leo walked hand-in-hand looking out for bad guys. After about an hour, patrol was over and they had to part once again. "I have to go back to my brothers" Leo whispered. Karai nodded. "I promise to come up with a plan with my brothers to take down the Shredder. We'll be together soon...I swear it" Leo said as he brought his hand up to her cheek. "You better keep that promise" she whispered and she leaned up and gave slow, passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her back just as passionately trying to hold onto moments like these. When they finally pulled away they both sighed. "I love you" Leo whispered. "I love you too" Karai whispered back. With that they both went their separate ways.

\---At the Shredders Lair---

Karai took a deep breath before walking into the main room. She knelt in front of Shredder and bowed her head."Karai...my scouts have told me you have been growing close, kissing, and holding hands with the turtle known as Leonardo, Hamato Yoshi's favored son." Karai's eyes widened and she looked up. She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her. "Next time you see him, you bring him to me...and I will finally have my vengeance on the Hamato Clan."


	14. Chapter 14

\----Previously on Reaching Out----

"Karai...my scouts have told me you have been growing close, kissing, and holding hands with the turtle known as Leonardo, Hamato Yoshi's favored son." Karai's eyes widened and she looked up. She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her. "Next time you see him, you bring him to me...and I will finally have my vengeance on the Hamato Clan."

\----Now----

"Leo do you have any idea what your asking me to do in such a short amount of time!" Donnie exclaimed panicked. "Yes Donnie I do...I know it's complicated and totally crazy but I think it's going to work" Leo said trying to stay calm. "Have you gone nuts! There's not enough time! Not to mention I don't think I even have the supplies!" Donnie said not meaning to yell but was too panicked to notice. Leo grabbed the brainiac by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes trying to calm Donnie while at the same time show him why this was so important. "Don, have you ever heard the saying 'People do crazy things when they're in love'?" Leo asked. Donnie nodded. "Good, now tell me do you love April?" A light pink blush covered Donnie's cheeks as he slowly nodded his head "Yes...I love her with all my heart" he said barely above a whisper. "Now tell me, do I love Karai?" he asked. Donnie looked slightly confused at the question but answered anyway "Yes...by the way I've seen you act around her while also considering the things you did together and the fact I've heard you say it to her on some occasions, I'd have to come to the result that you do" Donnie said giving a very scientific view on the answer. Leo nodded "So...if it were switched and April was being forced to work for our enemy and you knew that at any moment that person could hurt her so bad she couldn't walk in the morning...wouldn't you do even the craziest of things to get her back" Leo said, eyes piecing through Donnie's. Donnie didn't even hesitate in his answer "Of course I would...I can't imagine life without her...even if she never finds out how I feel." Leo nodded "Exactly...and now you know why you need to build this and why I need to execute this plan perfectly so I can get Karai back to me" Leo said. Donnie nodded. "So will you help me?" Leo asked. Donnie looked up at Leo and put on a small smile "Of course I'll help...no matter how insane it is...but if you want it done in the time frame you want we need to hit the junkyard for supplies" Donnie replied. Leo smiled "Let's do it"

\---At the Junkyard---

"Ok...so we need to find tamahagane, clostridium botulinum, and some leather" Donnie explained to his brothers. Raph and Mikey stared at him with the most confused and blank expressions you could ever imagine. "English brainiac...I'm pretty sure 2/3 of what you just said aren't even real things" Raph said obviously not understanding what he's supposed to be looking for. Donnie looked at him and said in a slow voice as to make his brothers understand "I need shinny metal that's as strong as steel, deadly poison, and leather" Donnie said in the simplest terms he could think of. "What are you making out of stuff like that?" Raph asked. "A weapon to help us take down the Shredder...but I'm pretty sure that we won't find clostridium botulinum in the junkyard so we're probably going to have to sneak into a lab of some sort after we find the tamahagane and leather" Donnie explained. "Ok sounds like a plan" Leo said as he surveyed the junkyard "We just need to spread out and if you find something call us on your t-phone." The brothers nodded and headed off in different directions.

\---East (Leo's Direction)---

Leo walked slowly as he came to the eastern edge of the junkyard. He scanned everything around him making sure not to miss anything that could be what he was looking for. He suddenly came to a stop when he felt something....off. He didn't think it was a presence near by but it was a possibility. He couldn't describe it, it just felt like some instinct he had was telling him to run as far away as he could possibly go. He was pulled from his thoughts as a hand went over his mouth and dragged him to a more enclosed area of the junkyard. He went into full ninja mode and started to kick and punch, trying to get away from his captor. He stopped almost immediately as he felt his captor remove the hand was over his mouth and then replace it with a pair of lips. As soon as he felt the familiarity of the feeling he groaned slightly in pleasure and surprise. He pulled away and didn't even bother opening his eyes "Karai" he whispered. She backed up slightly but was still close to him as she spoke "We need to talk" she whispered. Leo opened his eyes and looked at her. He could see the pain and worry that was clouding her beautiful amber eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. She took a deep breath "Shredder...he..he..." she said unable to form the rest of the sentence. Leo looked at her concerned "Did he hurt you? Is he trying to?" Karai shook her head "No...he wants-" her words were cut off as a deep voice came from behind her. "He wants his revenge and I believe Karai has lead me right to it" Shredder said from behind them both. Karai's eyes widened "No" she whispered as she shook her head. Leo looked at them both with a look of hurt, confusion, and distrust "Karai what is this? Why is he here?" he asked as he moved to unsheathe his katanas. She looked at him with tears appearing to form in her eyes "Leo I swear I had nothing to do with this" she whispered as she shook her head again. She turned to Shredder "Father please there hasto be another way...don't..don't do this" she pleaded. "What better way than to use my enemies favored son against him...take him away" he ordered his Foot ninjas. Leo attempted to take out the two ninjas that came for him but they hit him with knock-out gas before he could do anything. Karai's eyes widened as she attempted to aid him but she was held in place by a hand on her shoulder. "Stop! Please!" Karai said as she looked at Shredder. "Have you really grown such strong affections for this...thing" Shredder said with disgust. Karai pondered on the best option to answer. If she really wanted to help Leo she would have to stay on Shredders good side. "No Father...I was just surprised you acted so quickly." "Good...now lets get back the lair"

\---Shredders Lair (Dungeon)---

Leo sat in his cell awaiting anyone to come in and tell him why he was here. He remembered being knocked out and Shredder sneaking up on him and Karai but he didn't really understand what he wanted. Leo was pulled from his thoughts as the door to the dungeon opened and Shredder walked in. Shredder came to stand right in front of Leo's cell. Leo just glared up at him. "What do you want" Leo spat. "I want revenge on the Hamato Clan...and you are the key to it...all thanks to Karai" Shredder said darkly. "Leave her out of this" Leo said as he continued to glare at Shredder. Shredder laughed darkly "Do you really believe she ever cared about you?" Leo stiffened at the question and hugged his knees to his chest "I know she does" he said quietly. "Your more gullible than I thought...she never cared...she was acting so that I could have my revenge...she never loved you...how could she when your just a pathetic mutated freak" Shredder spat. Leo felt hurt, anger, a feeling of distrust and slight heartbreak. "She loves me...you have no idea what we've been through...I...I don't believe you" Leo said as he tried to stop tears from falling. "She told me she was disgusted...the entire time she was with you...every time she kissed you or touched you...she found it revolting" Shredder said "It wasn't real and it never will be because you are nothing...just a green monster no one will ever love" and with that Shredder made his way out of the dungeon. As soon as he left Leo quietly cried and sobbed slightly as everything he and Karai had ever done together came playing back to him in his mind. Could it have all really been an act? Did she ever truly love him? Or was this just one big long sick joke his heart could never recover from.


	15. Chapter 15

\----Previously on Reaching Out----

Could it have all really been an act? Did she ever truly love him? Or was this just one biglong sick joke his heart could never recover from.

\--Shredders Lair (Dungeon)(Now)--

Leo was lying on the floor with his eyes closed reflecting on past events and what he possibly could've missed. What he possibly could've done wrong. He tried to stay calm but it was proving to be more difficult than he thought. All of the sudden the door to the dungeon opened. He remained where he was and refused to show any one of Shredder's minions his true emotions. He became confused though as he heard the sound of what seemed to be light crying after the dungeon door had been closed. He slowly sat up and opened his eyes to find Karai outside his cell with small tears streaming down her face. Their eyes locked for several minutes in a some what uncomfortable silence. "I'm so sorry" Karai finally said in a small whisper and looked down. Leo took a deep breath and refused to show how broken he actually felt. "Is it true?" Leo asked in a firm voice. She looked up at him and looked slightly confused "Is what true?" she asked. Leo stood up and walked closer to the bars to look at her more directly. "Did you ever truly love me?" Karai's eyes widened at looked at him with disbelief "What kind of question is that!?" She asked defensively. "I don't hear you answering it" he said as he looked at the floor. "Of course I did...hell I still do! Why would you ask that!" "Because your so called dad is messing with my head and now I'm questioning everything! I don't know what to believe anymore!" Leo exclaimed as he refused to make eye contact and grabbed hold of the bars in front of him. "Out of all the things we've been through together, the things we did together...how could you doubt anything? I've showed you I love you...how is that not proof enough...no matter what he said" she whispered. He looked up "It's becoming harder and harder to believe...the more time I reflect on it...look at me...NO ONE can love this" he gestured to himself. "That's it!" She yelled. Leo jumped slightly at her outburst as he saw Karai pull out a key and insert it into the lock of his cell. She opened the cell door and closed it behind her. She threw the key to the ground walked over to him. "Your wrong! I love you! Just because you look a certain way doesn't mean your not loveable! I'm not looking at a mutant...I'm looking at an eighteen year old man...better looking than any other creature I've seen...and with more honor than any other being in the universe!" Karai yelled with tears in her eyes. "If I walked outside right now everyone that I saw would run away from me...I'm a freak" he whispered with his head hanging low. Karai growled lowly and slapped him so hard it echoed through the dungeon. "That is for insulting the only person I love in this world" she said with anger then she reached up and slapped him again "that is for believing I never loved you" she reached up to slap him again but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and looking her in the eyes. After seeing how much she really truly did care, even if she had to slap him for him to realize, Leo felt asinine for ever believing she would lie to him "and this is my apology for being a stupid idiot" he said as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. She brought both of her hands behind his head to pull him closer as they backed up into one of the walls of the cell. Karai pulled away for much needed air while Leo then went to kiss her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close. "You know you can't just kiss me everytime you act like an ass" she whispered into his ear. He smiled into her neck "I know...but it seemed to have worked this time" he whispered as he continued to plant soft kisses on her neck. She laughed slightly "You truly will be the death of me" she whispered as she guided his lips back to hers. Leo let his hands softly move down her sides and rest on her hips. After a few more moments Karai pulled away again "I need to go before someone catches us" she whispered. "Wait...you've got to tell my brothers to proceed with the plan without me" he whispered. "What plan?" She asked. "It's the plan to take down the Shredder...I know they can do it as long as Donnie finishes the weapon and I somehow get out of here to use it...we'll end the Shredder" he explained. "I can't guarantee anything but I'll try to tell them" she said as she slid out from between him and the wall. Karai walked up and gave him a small but lingering kiss before she headed out of the dungeon but before she did she turned around and looked at him. "Leo...Shredder is probably going to do some bad things while you're here...but no matter what he does or says to you...just know it will be ok because I'll be here and I'll help you through it...as for what he says...NONE of it is true" she said as she let a tear stream down her face thinking of such things. Leo nodded and took a deep breath. "I love you" he said when she turned to leave. She turned back around and let another tear run down her face as she let a small smile grace her lips. "I love you too" she said as she turned around an left the dungeon.

\---The Junkyard---

"Did you find him!" Raph said out of breath as he came back to the center of the junkyard where Donnie and Mikey were now standing out of breath as well. "No bro we can't find him anywhere!" Mikey yelled panicked. "What do you think could've happened to him!?" Raph yelled worried. "I don't know dude, it's not like Leo to just take off without telling someone" Mikey replied. "Maybe I can track his t-phone" Donnie offered. "Why didn't you do that before brainiac!" Raph yelled. "Well excuse me for looking for him first!" Donnie shouted back. "Dudes! Off topic! D, just track his phone already!" Mikey said trying to find his older brother as soon as possible. "I'm doing it geez" Donnie said as he took out his phone an began to track Leo's phone. "Got it!" Donnie said as he began to run in the direction of the signal. Mikey and Raph ran behind him as they ran out of the junkyard and to the northern side of town. They ducked in and out the shadows and eventually began to run on the rooftops. They came to an ally way very close to the Shredder's lair, and this did not go unnoticed by the turtles. They walked into the ally very quietly. "Leo? Bro you there?" Mikey whispered. They walked further down the ally and found Leo's t-phone on the ground. Donnie it picked up and saw the screen was cracked. "He had to be moving pretty fast for the screen to crack" Donnie whispered to his brothers. "That doesn't make any sense...where is he then?" Raph whispered. "He's in the Shredders captivity" Karai said as she walked out into the turtles view. "What!?" All three brothers shouted at the same time. "Keep your voices down unless you want to get captured too" she whispered as she motioned to Shredders lair right around the block. "What do you mean! He's been captured by Shredder!?" Raph yell whispered. "Yes, and he told me that you need to continue with the plan without him" she whispered. "How are we going to do the plan without him...we can't take down Shredder without our leader" Donnie said. "I'll help him escape for the plan but you need to be ready to go" Karai whispered. They all nodded but Raph spoke up "Is he gonna get hurt...while we prepare and stuff?" he asked. Karai looked away and took a deep breath "Most likely" she whispered. All the brothers got pained looks not even able to imagine the height of what could happen to their brother. "Take care of him" Raph whispered. Karai nodded as the turtles all disappeared into the manhole and started to prepare for the downfall of Shredder as Karai headed off in the opposite direction of Shredders lair to continue her patrol.

\---Shredders Lair (Dungeon)---

Leo sat in the center of the back wall of the cell. He held his knees close to his chest with his eyes closed. He was some what...content with how things were right now even if he was in his enemies dungeon. He knew he would be fine as long as Karai was here with him. He mostly feared what the Shredder could do to him though. He knew though no matter what the Shredder did or said it wouldn't break him. As he thought that the door to the dungeon opened. He kept his eyes closed and let his head rest on his knees. He refused to look at any of Shredders minions unless it was proven to be Karai. "Stand before me turtle" he heard the low voice of Shredder. "No" came Leo's simple answer. "Stand before me or your consequences will be most unfortunate" Shredder said in a threatening tone. "Your going to hurt me weather I come over there or not so why not make you do the extra work and walk over here" Leo said in a confident tone. "You dare defy me" Shredder said in an angered tone. Shredder walked to Leo's cell and opened the door. "You will regret the day you disobeyed me" Shredder growled as he slashed out at Leo for the first time that night.

\---The Next Morning (10am) Shredders Lair (Dungeon)---

Karai had her hand on the dungeon door handle. She was afraid to open the door however because she had heard Leo's cries and groans of pain the night before as she passed the dungeon door. She heard him muffling them though like he was trying to be strong in front of the Shredder even if he was in immense pain. Her heart broke at every pained noise she heard from him knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She closed the door behind her and opened the door to his cell. She walked over to the limp form that appeared in the corner of the cell. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light of the cell, as she predicted, her heart felt ripped apart, staring at the love of her life looking so broken. "Leo..." She whispered as she kneeled beside him and reached up to touch his cheek lightly. He flinched slightly at the sudden touch and was honestly barley conscious. "Karai?" He asked in a weak voice. "Yeah...I'm here" she whispered as she continues to stroke his cheek comfortingly. He could hear how pained she felt without even looking at her. "It's not as bad as it looks..." he said in a still weak voice. She looked him over. His arms were covered in scratches and deep marks and were the part of his body that looked the most damaged. His face only had a couple scratches to his cheek and his mask looked a lot more shredded than it used to be. But the worst part was probably the two familiar scratches on his plastron. It appeared that the Shredder had taken the time to be precise and slash Leo in the exact same place where his healed stitches were. "Leo I think it's worse than it looks" she said as she let silent tears roll down her face. He looked at her through half lidded eyes "Please don't cry..." he whispered. "I can't help it...I feel helpless here...I couldn't do anything to help you when I heard you last night...it was like I was feeling the pain with you" she whispered. He shook his head "You did help me...the thought of you here got me through the pain" he whispered. She let more tears stream down her face as she reached up and planted a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'm going to clean you up ok" she whispered. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Karai got up and got a washcloth and some water and walked back to him. As she was helping clean Leo up she was praying to every god out there that the Shredder would go down soon and that Leo would be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

\----Karai's POV----

It's been two days since the Shredder had lashed out at Leo for the first time. Leo had healed somewhat since then and was doing better than I thought he would. I have heard absolutely nothing from his brothers and I hope that they will finish whatever it is they were doing quickly. I don't know how much longer I could take of the love of my life being tortured without me being able to do anything about it...but I've learned to hide my emotions and suck it up like the emotionless kunoichi I've been raised to be. Yet still I feel my patience withering away and I know I must have my own vengeance on the man I once called my father.

\----Normal POV----

"You've got to stop worrying so much" Leo whispered to Karai. She was currently sitting on his lap in the cell he has called home for nearly 5 days and they were talking quietly about anything that really came to mind. "How do you expect me to do that when all you do is sit in this cell only to be tortured later by the most evil spirit on the planet?" she whispered back as she looked at the ground. Leo tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear "Because you know in the end we'll be together and it will all have been worth the pain I'm given" he whispered planting a small, lingering kiss to her cheek. She let out a sigh and turned her head to face him "How can you be so calm about this?" He let a small smile split his face "Because I'm not worried about anything, I know that everything is going to be okay." Karai leaned her forehead against his "You can't know that" she whispered. "Stop trying to convince me we aren't going to be okay...we will...we'll make it through this" he whispered as he brought his hand up behind her neck and brought their faces closer together so their noses were touching. She sighed once again "I hope your right." "Aren't I always?" he asked with a small smirk. "Shut up" she said playfully as she brought their mouths together. After a few moments, Leo's t-phone, that Karai now carried with her, went off. They pulled away as Karai reached for it. She opened the text message that had been sent by Donnie and it had two words written in it 'We're ready'. Karai felt her heart skip a beat "It's finally time" she whispered. Leo smiled "Seems like the day is here...we're going to take down that son of a bitch then we...are going to be together again"

 

\---Shredder's Lair (Main Room)---

Karai kneeled down in front of Shredder and bowed her head. "Karai...Leonardo has grown weaker and weaker over these 3 days and I want you to have a chance to lash out upon him" Shredder said in his deep, dark voice. Karai felt her eyes widen as she stared at the floor. "Father what is the point...I'm weaker than you why don't you continue to do it?" she asked. "You must be able to do these things when you take over the Foot Clan...do you understand me daughter?" Karai took a deep breath "Yes Father"

\---A Few Hours Later (Dungeon)---

Karai opened the door to the dungeon with her Juji-ken in hand. She took a deep breath and held the blade downward in her hand as she walked to Leo's cell and opened it to find Leo asleep on the stone cold floor. She looked at him and then brought the blade up so she was holding it in both of her hands. She couldn't do it, she knew she couldn't. Back when they first had met, and even up to a year ago, she would have had no problem lashing out at Leo and would've actually enjoyed it...but now her heart wouldn't let her do this to the only person who had ever showed her love and kindness. Leo opened his eyes when he felt a presence while he was asleep. He sat up and saw Karai with her blade in hand. "Karai? What are you doing?" he asked. "I can't do it...I just can't" she whispered. He stood up and walked to her "Can't do what? What's wrong?" "I'm supposed to come in here and torture you but...I can't do that to you" she said as she shook her head. Leo looked at her with understanding and nodded. "Just do it" he said. "What?" "I said just do it...hurt me...Shredder can't know your not loyal" he said. She looked at him in disbelief " No...I can't...I rather he find out then hurt you...ever" she said. "You need to...tomorrow we're taking down Shredder and he needs to think that your against us and with him" he explained. "I'll never forgive myself I hurt you anymore than I have in the past" Karai whispered. "If you can do it to Raphael you can do it to me...just do what you must" he said worry free. She took a deep breath "Fine...but only because we need to take down Shredder" she said. He nodded and stood in front of her. Karai felt really bad inside and she didn't want to hurt him at all so she thought of a way to lessen the pain, or at least distract him from it. She walked up to him and used her free hand to put behind his neck and pulled her lips to his. Leo was shocked at first been then started to kiss back. Karai hesitantly brought the blade up and slashed across his arm, just enough to break the skin but not deep in the least. Leo hissed in pain and attempted to pull away but Karai kept their mouths together while slipping her tongue in his mouth and backed into the wall of the dungeon. She let her thumb move in a comforting motion and any other way she could possibly ease his pain. She slashed his leg he let out another muffled hiss of pain. She slashed once again across his plastron and that's when his body shook ever so slightly and he let out a low growl of pain as he braced both of his hands on either side of her body. Karai could tell that the plastron was probably more sensitive then his actual skin. When Karai slashed him a few more times she finally pulled away. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she immediately let the blade fall to the floor. "It's ok...you did what you had to" he whispered back. "It's not okay..." She said as she shook her head. Leo leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Karai wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged back just as tight. Karai took a deep breath. "You okay?" Leo asked. She slowly nodded her head into the crook of his neck as if she was unsure of her answer. "We're going to be ok" he whispered into her ear "we're going to be ok"

\---Tomorrow (Noon)---

Karai slowly made her way down to the dungeon. She didn't know wether she was excited or terrified of the events that would take place in a little less than 8 hours. She knew that she would be overjoyed when Shredder was gone for good but couldn't quite shake off a feeling of uneasiness about the plan. She walked into the dungeon and saw Leo sitting in the center of his cell, lotus style, meditating. She let a half smile split onto her face. She loved to watch him meditate, he looked so at ease and peaceful and it made him look even more adorable. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me? I know I'm irresistible and all but you don't need to keep staring" Leo said without even opening his eyes as a small smirk graced his lips. She let a faint blush cross her cheeks "You know if you don't want me staring I'll just go" she smirked. He opened one eye "But you won't" he remarked with a sly grin. "What makes you think so" she said as she put her hands on her hips. "For one...you love me too much and want to spend time with me and two you want to know what your role is in the plan tonight" he said with a triumphant grin as he closed his eye again. Karai gave him a playful glare "So you can sense presences and you can read minds now" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice "Sounds about right" he responded with a faint smile. She rolled her eyes "Whatever you say oh powerful one......so what is my role in the plan exactly?" she asked. "Your role is to stay out of harms way" he said as he took a deep breath while still trying to maintain focus on his meditating. "What! No way! I'm not sitting around while you guys take down Shredder by yourselves" she said firmly. "Karai I know you can handle yourself but it's us four against Shredder while his minions are already sent on a scouting mission in Japan, he's one man and without his minions he's reduced to almost nothing...I don't need you to get in between anything and end up hurt" he said taking another deep breath, eyes still closed. "Leonardo I will not stand by and watch! I will take down Shredder with you wether it's part of the plan or not!" Leo automatically opened his eyes at the use of his full name. She usually only said his full name during their more intimate moments, and hearing her yell it at him was surprising. "Fine...you can help but you leave Shredder to me" he whispered. "Deal" she said with seriousness.

\---Roof of Shredders Lair minutes before plan begins---

Karai stood on the roof quietly leaning against the glass waiting for the three clad brothers. She had been longing for this day for months now. She could see it happening already in her head. She would be free. They would be free. She was pulled from her thoughts as she saw three shadows appear before her. She looked up to see them with the most serious expressions she'd ever seen, even Mikey. She looked to Donnie and saw that he was carrying a long katana in his hands. It was covered with a cloth over the blade however. "What's this?" she whispered. "It's the weapon Leo's going to use, it's coated with the deadliest poison and the sharpest steel...will kill Shredder within seconds" he said. She nodded, she had to admit it was kind of genius. "Is he doing ok?" Raph asked. "Yeah...he hasn't gotten too weak and he's definitely ready to go" she answered. "The plan is about to begin...let's take down Shred-head once and for all" Mikey said playfully yet serious at the same time. Above them the clock on the front of Shredders lair began to ring lowly signaling that it was eight o'clock. They looked at each other and nodded and went their separate ways as the plan began to take action.

\---Dungeon---

Leo heard the clock go off. He knew it was time and there was no going back. He saw Karai open the door to the dungeon and unlock his cell. "You ready?" he asked as he grabbed both of her hands so she was looking at him. "More than" she replied with a small smirk. He smiled and took a deep breath through his nose. "Good luck" he whispered as he leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You too" she whispered as she quickly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug then quickly retreated in the other direction.

\---The Main Room---

Karai walked in to the main room and kneeled in front of Shredder. "Karai...are you ready to start your scouting mission for tonight?" he asked. "Yes Father" she said as she smirked at the ground. "Very good I need you to-" he was interrupted when the doors to the main room opened and revealed the turtles standing there ready for battle as they walked forward. "Karai! Get over here at once so we may dispose if the turtles together!" He said in a dark voice. Karai stood but backed up so she was standing beside the turtles. "Sorry 'Father' but I've decided that this is where I belong" she said with a sly smirk on her face. "What is the meaning of this!" "Well you see Orku Saki...you've treated us all like shit over your asinine vendetta with our Sensei...you've taken our freedom and our choices and now...it's over" Leo said. "You think you can take me turtles...so be it" he chuckled lowly as he leapt forward going for Mikey first. Mikey blocked the move and continued to fend off Shredder. "Why do the bad guys always go after me!" Mikey yelped as he desperately tried to hold off Shredders every blow. Raph growled and rushed in to help his baby brother. He fended off Shredders attacks and got one hit to Shredder. Donnie came in and took over for his brother. Donnie actually got a couple kicks in but got a couple scratches, nothing too dire. "I've had enough of this" Karai said as she ran up and took over Donnie's place. She dodged every blow that came her way. She brought her Juki-ken up when Shredder brought his blades down and they stayed like that starring up at each other. "Why do you do this to me daughter" he asked in a dark voice that dripped with disappointment and anger. "I am not your daughter...I don't belong here with you...I belong with Leo" she answered with hatred in her voice. "So you do share affections for the turtle....your a disappointment" he said and brought a hidden blade and stabbed her side. "Ahh!" She yelled in pain as she clenched her teeth and backed away as Raph and Donnie took over for her. Leo rushed to her "Are you ok?" he asked with severe worry. "Yeah I'm fine he didn't get too deep...I can handle this you go and finish him" she said. He nodded hesitantly and went forward for his turn with the Shredder. He took out the long katana and immediately started swinging at him. "You can not defeat me turtle" he said as he glared at Leo. "I think you underestimate me" he said as he kicked Shredder back and thrust the katana forward and it cut right through his armor and Leo left it there. The Shredder fell to the ground and glared up at Leo as he said his last words "I might have lost this battle but you have not won this war without a loss" he said as he breathed his last breath. Leo furrowed his eyebrows at what the Shredder had said, for he did not know what he meant. "Leo..." Mikey said quietly from behind him. Leo turned around to see his baby brother motioning to Donnie who seemed to be checking something on the floor. Karai. Leo felt his heart sink. 'She said she'd been fine....she's ok Donnie's just checking that she patched herself up correctly' he thought to himself. He rushed over to where Donnie was and saw a fair amount of blood surrounding Karai. "How is she Don?" he asked in a worried tone. "It...it doesn't look good Leo" Donnie said taking out a cloth he kept in his obi at all times, for when his brothers got injured, and placed it to Karai's side. She gave out a low hiss of pain before whispering "Leo...." "I'll give you two a minute but we need to get to the lab and I can try and do all that I can to save her" Donnie whispered looking down and walking away. Leo placed his hand over the cloth Don had been holding over her side "I'm right here....everything's going to be-" but he was cut off by Karai opening her eyes and speaking "Don't tell me it's all going to be ok...I'm already 99% sure it's not..." She whispered to him. Tears started to form in his eyes "No...you can't go...not now." "Leo...I'm not going to leave without a fight...you know that" she whispered and brought her hand up to his cheek. He let a tear slide down his face as he turned his head slightly and kissed her hand lightly. "Leonardo look at me" she whispered. "I don't want to leave anything unresolved if worst comes to worst...I love you...no matter what happens." Leo let more tears stain his face "Stop sounding like your saying goodbye" he whispered. She sighed "Just come here you idiot" she whispered as she leaned forward. He leaned down the rest of the way and their lips met. It was a short but passionate kiss in which Karai tried to tell Leo all she wanted to say. They pulled away and stayed close as Karai now struggled I stay conscious. "Leo we gotta go now!" Donnie said. Leo nodded and picked Karai up bridal style and they headed towards the lair as they all prepared for the worst emotional roller coaster they will ever experience.

\-----Epilogue-----  
\---Leo's POV---

After Karai was rushed to the lab Don had worked for hours trying his best to make sure her heart kept beating. After a few days he had succeed and after a few weeks she had recovered. I guess you could say things are "normal" now. For me...life is perfect. Karai and I still maintain a close and intimate relationship, I'm closer to my brothers more than ever, and we still get to protect the city from the Kraang and Foot Clan since Tigerclaw took over. I wouldn't say we lived happily ever after but, maybe one day, we could.


End file.
